


Jacket

by elenam



Series: A to Z [9]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenam/pseuds/elenam
Summary: Lucy loves to steal Wyatt’s jackets.





	Jacket

The time first she does it, she tells herself that it is only because she’s too tired and emotionally drained to think properly and that it is only normal for her to turn to the only notion of comfort still present in her life; a well-worn black jacket that smells like Old Spice and mountains.

The second time she does it, she finds herself yet another excuse; they are just getting out of a pub after a night hanging out with Rufus and Jiya when it starts to rain. He wears a long sleeve blue shirt while she’s only in a short sleeved white blouse. It is just out of pure necessity that she borrows it. And if she forgets to give it back for three weeks until she actually does it, it really is because their lives are busy with all the history saving missions they have to take. It is definitely not because she likes to cuddle with it after a particularly though day arguing yet again with her mother about her place in Rittenhouse.

The third time she does it, it really isn’t her fault. Actually he gives it to her. It is after she meets him in a park a few blocks from his place. When she arrives she is in tears and it’s getting windy and chilly because of the setting sun. So he gives it to her because he doesn’t want her to freeze. She doesn’t even realize she’s taken it until minutes after, when she’s calm enough to tell Wyatt what happened; that her very own mother finally threw her out of the house saying she never wanted to see her again unless it was to accept her rightful position as a Rittenhouse leader. 

Then the times she does it are closer than ever because he actually invites her to move in with him until she can figure out a more permanent solution. So the jackets and hoodies are everywhere in the apartment and she just can’t resist. They are so soft and smell so good. They smell like home if she is honest with herself. And it doesn’t bother Wyatt to see her in them. Actually he loves it, but as much as she can’t admit to him that she likes to steal his jacket, he doesn’t find the strength to say that he likes seeing her in it.

And then there is the last time she does it; steal one of Wyatt’s jackets, because after that last time, Wyatt asks her to move in for real, for the long-term thing. And they kiss. And tell each other how much they mean to the other. So it’s not stealing anymore since there are now officially one. What is his is now also hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts are always welcomed :)


End file.
